


flashing off ordinary walls

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [29]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Artists, Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Favorite artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashing off ordinary walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the prompts "The Dark Knight Rises: Selina/Jen - art" at femslash100's [drabbletag5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3490765#t3490765), and "Author's choice, author's choice, museum struggles" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/128755.html?thread=7298035#cmt7298035).

Jen scrutinizes Selina's latest acquisition, a Dutch oil painting of a woman in blue, much tinier than you'd expect for something so precious. It was on loan from a European museum, now it's in Selina's possession, an equally impermanent decoration.

"Do you like it?" Selina asks.

"I like street art better. Banksy and the like. I know some guys who write tags. They're amazing artists. You should meet them sometime."

"Hm, I'll stick to artworks I can carry."

"Do you have an artist you like?"

Selina is amused. "Sweetheart, I like anyone who's produced something valuable for me to steal."


End file.
